Ein ganz besonderer Weihnachtsmann!
by Delenn Dumbledore
Summary: Ich möchte an dieser Stelle eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte aus der Harry Potter Welt vorstellen. Sie handelt von Harry, Albus, einem Weihnachtsmann, einem Krippenspiel...ach, lest doch einfach selber ;o)


**Ein ganz besonderer Weihnachtsmann **

Albus Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und seufzte, als er den wöchentlichen Report von Arabella Figg las. Er schaute nachdenklich nach draußen, dicke Schneeflocken tanzten vor seinem Fenster. Es war nicht mehr lange bis zum Weihnachtsfest.

Aber der Brief von Arabella ließ keine weihnachtliche Stimmung bei Albus zu. Sein schlechtes Gewissen hämmerte geradezu auf ihn ein: warum hast du Harry nur bei den Dursleys gelassen? Albus zog die Brille ab und massierte seine pochenden Schläfen. Er musste etwas unternehmen! Arabellas Worte waren wie immer direkt, sie redete nie um den heißen Brei herum.

_Lieber Albus,_

_Harry erlebt dieses Jahr sein sechstes Weihnachtsfest bei den Dursleys. In seiner Schule wird in diesem Jahr am kommenden Sonntag ein Krippenspiel aufgeführt, in dem er auch eine kleine Rolle hat. Der Dursley Bengel hat natürlich eine der Hauptrollen, er spielt den Erzengel (ich könnte schreien und toben, dass sie den Erzengel mit diesem kleinen Ungeheuer besetzen). Aber für Geld sind die Herren Schulräte zu vielem bereit. Man munkelt, dass Vernon Dursley ein enormes Sümmchen an die Schule gespendet hat. _

_Worauf ich hinaus möchte Albus. Komm doch bitte an diesem Sonntag zu dem Krippenspiel und besuche Harry anschließend dort, es findet sich bestimmt Gelegenheit dazu. Der Junge wird – wie eigentlich immer – keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit von seinen Verwandten erhalten, sie werden vermutlich den aufgehenden Stern am Theaterhimmel (Ironie!!) Dudley hochjubeln lassen. Obwohl ich mir, ehrlich gesagt, nicht vorstellen kann, dass der Bursche ganze zwei Sätze des Textes behält._

_Vielleicht hast du auch ein kleines Geschenk dabei für Harry, es wäre sein erstes Weihnachtsgeschenk überhaupt. Ach, ihr könnt gerne beide bei mir zum Tee vorbei kommen, ich habe sehr leckere Pätzchen gebacken._

_Es grüßt dich bis Sonntag Arabella!_

Albus Dumbledore wusste ganz genau, ein Nein würde Arabella nicht akzeptieren, ebenso wenig wie eine fadenscheinige Ausrede. Ob das richtig war? Jetzt den sechsjährigen Harry mit Dingen zu konfrontieren, die er noch nicht erfahren sollte? Aber Albus würde sich ziemlich mies fühlen, wenn er nicht das Krippenspiel besucht. Er fasste also einen Entschluss, schrieb Arabella eine kurze Antwort, zog seinen warmen Winterumhang an, setzte die rote Strickmütze mit dem dicken Bommel auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, um ein Geschenk für Harry zu besorgen.

Einige Zeit später kam er mit einem großen, hübsch verpackten Paket zurück ins Schloss. Als er das Tor zur Halle öffnete, wirbelte der kühle Wind gleich eine ordentliche Portion Schneeflocken mit hinein. Minerva McGongall und Poppy Pomfrey, die gerade unterwegs zum Abendessen waren, bekamen eine Gänsehaut und blickten erstaunt den Schulleiter an, der soeben aus einer Schneewolke mit roten Wangen von der Kälte auftauchte.

„Albus, willst du uns umbringen", rief die bibbernde Minerva mit leichter Entrüstung.

Albus' Augen leuchteten wie kleine Sterne, er wirkte ziemlich aufgekratzt und strahlte trotz der Kälte wohltuende Wärme aus.

„Ich habe ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Harry gekauft Minerva", antwortete er strahlend.

„Harry…Harry Potter meinst du? Aber er lebt doch bei seinen Verwandten und soll von uns und unserer Welt vorerst noch nichts erfahren. Das hast du doch selber damals entschieden Albus!"

Minervas Blick war skeptisch und Poppys neugierig.

Albus kicherte leicht, dabei tropfte der mittlerweile tauende Schnee von seinen Augenbrauen.

„Kommt erst mal mit ihr zwei, ich brauche dringend ein paar trockene Roben, warme Socken und eine köstliche heiße Schokolade. Dann erkläre ich euch alles."

Und so trabten Minerva und Poppy hinter ihrem tropfenden Schulleiter her, begierig darauf zu erfahren, was er sich in Sachen Harry ausgedacht hatte.

In seinem Büro angekommen, zeigte er den beiden Frauen Arabellas letzte Nachricht, bot ihnen Tee und Gebäck an und verschwand selber, um sich rasch umzuziehen.

Poppy und Minerva waren bestürzt über Harrys schlechte Behandlung.

„Mein Gott Minerva, wie können diese Leute nur so herzlos sein. Sie haben dem Kleinen noch nie etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Das ist wirklich schäbig." Poppy Pomfrey war aufgebracht. Minerva schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf, „ich habe Albus damals schon gewarnt. Aber er sagte, dass es für Harry die sicherste Alternative sei, bei Blutsverwandten seiner Mutter aufzuwachsen."

Albus kam die Treppe herunter und hatte die letzen Worte noch gehört, „ich habe mich entschlossen, Harry am Tag des Krippenspiels zu besuchen und ihm ein Geschenk zu überreichen. Und er soll ein bisschen was über seine wirkliche Welt erfahren. Es ist Weihnachten und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, dass diesem kleinen Jungen auch endlich ein wenig Glück widerfährt. Ich habe Harry etwas ganz besonderes gekauft."

Dabei glitzerten seine Augen ausgesprochen jungenhaft, fast wie ein Kind bei der Bescherung. Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstaub auf das verpackte Paket, murmelte ein paar Worte und wie von Geisterhand öffneten sich Schleife und Verpackung und alle drei anwesenden Personen blickten begeistert auf die exakte Nachbildung des Hogwarts Express mit blinkenden Lampen, Dampf und allen passenden Geräuschen!

„Oh Albus", rief Minerva mit schelmischen Grinsen, „wenn du uns nicht vorher gesagt hättest, dass das ein Geschenk für Harry ist, ich hätte Stein und Bein geschworen, dass du dir den Zug selber zu Weihnachten schenkst!"

Alle lachten und freuten sich bei dem Gedanken an Harrys große Kinderaugen, wenn er den Zug sieht! Das würde ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsfest für den Jungen werden.

Heute war nun der große Tag. Harry war schon seit dem Aufstehen nervös und wiederholte immer wieder die drei Sätze, die er beim Krippenspiel aufzusagen hatte. Dudley war – seitdem er erfahren hatte, dass er einer der Hauptrollen spielt – noch unerträglicher als sonst. Er machte sich zu jeder passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit über Harrys Rolle in dem Stück lustig, er spielte eines der kleinen Schafe im Stall von Bethlehem, wo das Jesuskind geboren wurde. Außerdem machte er sich fürchterlich wichtig und rezitierte morgens, mittags und abends seinen Text, allerdings nicht auswendig, ohne sein Textbuch brachte er keinen ganzen Satz zustande. Seine Eltern lauschten den betonungslos heruntergeleierten Sätzen ihres Sohnes mit Ehrfurcht und planten in Gedanken schon die Festreden des künftigen Oscar Gewinners Dudley Dursley! Harry saß derweil still an dem Küchentisch und fand den Vortrag seines Cousins zu Recht einfach nur grauenhaft.

Er seufzte und hoffte insgeheim, dass dieses Jahr Weihnachten mal etwas Schönes, Aufregendes geschehen würde. Ein klitzekleines Geschenk vielleicht oder das er den Weihnachtsabend nicht alleine im Schrank verbringen muss. Das er von dem Puterbraten ein großes Stück des leckeren weißen Brustfleisches essen darf und nicht nur die Flügel und Reste der anderen. Und natürlich, dass er heute Nachmittag keinen Patzer beim Krippenspiel macht. Seine Rolle war zwar klein aber er selber fand, dass die Tiere bei der Geburt Jesus' eine genauso große Rolle spielten wie die Menschen.

Schließlich war es Zeit zum Aufbruch. Vernon und Petunia wieselten aufgeregt um ihren Sohn herum und trugen stolz sein Kostüm, während Harry harsch ins Auto gescheucht wurde und seine Sachen selber tragen musste.

Zwischenzeitlich war Albus auf dem Weg zu Harrys Schule. Vorher machte er noch einen kurzen Stopp bei Arabella und beobachtete aus ihrem Wohnzimmerfenster, wie die Dursleys Richtung Schule losfuhren. Er selber wechselte seine Robe in passende Muggelkleidung, Bart und Haare wollte er aber nicht verändern. Es reichte, dass er diese unbequemen Beinkleider der Muggelmänner tragen musste. Sollten die Leute ihn eben für einen Freak halten, Albus war wahrlich Schlimmeres gewöhnt.

In der Schulaula herrschte eine aufgeregte Stimmung. Vor der Bühne suchten die Eltern und jüngeren Geschwister ihre Plätze, hinter der Bühne probten die Kinder noch schnell ein letztes Mal ihren Text und die Lehrer schauten angestrengt, ob auch nichts an der Dekoration oder den Kostümen fehlte.

Die Aula war schließlich bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt und Albus stellte sich ganz hinten hin neben der Eingangstüre. In dem ganzen Gewimmel bemerkte niemand, dass er seine Taschenuhr blitzschnell in einen schmalen Campinghocker verwandelte. Mit fast 150 Jahren weiß man einen – wenn auch kleinen – Sitzplatz zu schätzen.

Und nun fing das Krippenspiel an. Albus war ganz begeistert von dem enthusiastischen Spiel der Kinder, außer von einem Kind: Dudley Dursley. Er stotterte, stammelte, vergaß den halben Satz und agierte wie ein Besenstiel. Nebenbei trat er seinem Cousin Harry immer wieder auf die Finger, als dieser als Schäfchen neben der Krippe lag und tat so, als wäre es ein Versehen. Albus wurde richtig wütend, als er das mit ansehen musste und hätte Dudley am liebsten in die nächste Woche gehext. Langsam zählte er bis 10, um wieder ruhiger zu werden. Angewidert betrachtete er Vernon und Petunia, wie sie nach der Vorstellung hysterisch klatschten, als Dudley sich am Bühnenrand verbeugte. Als Harry kam, schauten sie weg und reagierten erst gar nicht. Aber dafür bekam er von Albus Standing Ovations. Ganz klein, schmächtig und schüchtern stand er dort mit den zwei anderen Schäfchen-Darstellern und strahlte, weil der fremde Mann dort hinten so begeistert applaudierte.

Albus packte den Campingstuhl und zauberte ihn flink zurück in seine Taschenuhr. Er wollte gerade los und hinter der Bühne Harry suchen, da kam ein Mann aufgeregt auf ihn zugelaufen.

„Gott sei Dank, endlich habe ich Sie gefunden. Ich dachte schon, die Agentur hätte unseren Auftrag vergessen. Das hätte Ärger gegeben. Schulleiterin Peabody wäre explodiert. Kommen sie schnell mit, in einer Viertelstunde soll es losgehen. Glücklicherweise waren sie schon in der Maske. Hey die Perücke und der Bart sind total klasse!! Sieht aus wie echt. Ich bin übrigens der Klassenlehrer der Erstklässler, Malcolm Douglas."

Nach dem Mr. Douglas fast ohne Luft zu holen geredet hatte, reichte er dem sichtlich verwirrten Albus die Hand und sprintete gleich danach los Richtung Bühneneingang.

„Mr. Douglas", rief Albus ihm hinterher, „warten Sie doch! Ich glaube, Sie verwechseln mich mit jemanden."

„Sie verwechseln? Ich glaube nicht", dabei grinste Malcolm Douglas von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Sie sind der beste Weihnachtsmann, den die Agentur je geschickt hat. Bisher kamen hauptsächlich ungepflegte Kleinkriminelle oder alkoholisierte Kinderhasser. Aber Sie sind perfekt! Kommen Sie, wir müssen uns beeilen. Ihr Kostüm ist hinten, der Sack mit den Geschenken auch. Es ist immer ein Zettel mit dem Namen des Kindes dran, die Eltern haben die Pakete heute Vormittag vorbei gebracht. Die Kinder werden in einer Reihe mit ihren Eltern warten. Sie sagen was nettes, fragen nach dem Namen…ach Ihnen wird schon was einfallen. Sie sind ja Profi."

Dabei gab er Albus einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. Dieser war vollkommen perplex und überlegte, was er nun machen sollte. Offensichtlich wurde er für einen Weihnachtsmann-Darsteller gehalten. Er konnte natürlich jetzt verschwinden, aber das würde wohl Mr. Douglas arge Probleme bereiten. Aber viel schlimmer war, dass die Kinder fürchterlich enttäuscht wären, wenn die Bescherung ausfiele. Also entschloss sich Albus Dumbledore das Spiel mitzumachen und diesjähriger Weihnachtsmann in Harrys Schule zu werden.

Seit fast einer Stunde nun war Albus Dumbledore als Weihnachtsmann im Einsatz und die Kinder hatten Spaß! Er übrigens auch. Mit jedem Kind wurde er lockerer und mittlerweile führte er sogar kleine Zaubertricks durch, echte selbstverständlich, was natürlich keiner bemerkte.

Ein kleines, schüchterndes Mädchen wurde von seinen Eltern in Richtung Weihnachtsmann Albus geschoben.

„Na meine Kleine, wie heißt du denn?"

„Cindy, Sir!"

„Magst du auf meinem Schoss sitzen? Dann kann ich viel besser ein Blümchen für dich herbei zaubern."

Er strahlte das kleine Mädchen so warmherzig dabei an, dass es von selber auf Albus' Schoss kletterte und zaghaft lächelte. Währenddessen knipste der Schulfotograf eifrig Erinnerungsfotos.

Albus flüsterte mit Cindy und sie lachte auf.

„Na kleines Fräulein, hätten Sie gerne ein kleines Gänseblümchen, eine gelbe Tulpe oder ein blaues Vergissmeinnicht?"

„Ein Gänseblümchen lieber Weihnachtsmann!"

Cindy hatte vor Aufregung rote Wangen während Albus charmant lächelte und etwas murmelte. Er machte mit seiner rechten Hand ein paar beeindruckende Kringel in der Luft, streifte das Ohr des Mädchens und hatte plötzlich einen kleinen Strauss Gänseblümchen in der Hand, die er der fasziniert zuschauenden Cindy überreichte. Sie bekam noch ihr Geschenk und schon war das nächste Kind an der Reihe.

So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter, bis Familie Dursley an der Reihe war. Das heißt Vernon, Petunia und Dudley Dursley, der kleine Harry war nirgends zu entdecken und Albus machte sich langsam Sorgen.

Dudley watschelte gleich auf den vermeintlichen Weihnachtsmann zu und setzte sich mit Schwung auf dessen Schoss. Dabei rutschte er ab und konnte sich gerade noch an Albus' Bart festhalten. Dem armen Albus schossen vor Schmerz die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich bin das ganze Jahr brav gewesen Weihnachtsmann, fragen Sie ruhig meine Eltern, ich will jetzt mein Geschenk haben."

Albus schaute ernst über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg Dudley Dursley an und wirkte gar nicht mehr wie der gütige, freundliche Weihnachtsmann.

„Hmmm…ich bin da anderer Meinung, Dudley! Du verprügelst regelmäßig deine schwächeren Mitschüler, quälst hilflose Tiere und ärgerst am allerliebsten deinen Cousin Harry. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet du ein Geschenk verdient hast."

Petunia wurde blass, Vernon dagegen puterrot und Dudleys Unterkiefer klappte herunter und blieb einfach so stehen. Klick!!! Der Schulfotograf hielt diesen Moment für die Nachwelt fest.

Langsam fiel die Starre von den Dursleys ab und Vernon holte Luft, um Albus die Leviten zu lesen.

„Was erlauben Sie sich? Wie reden Sie mit meinem Sohn? Wie können Sie es wagen, solche Lügen über ihn zu verbreiten? Wissen Sie eigentlich wer ich bin? Wissen Sie, dass ICH eine nicht unbeträchtliche Summe gespendet habe, damit Versager wie Sie sich hier ein paar Kröten dazu verdienen können? Los, geben Sie meinem Sohn endlich sein Geschenk!"

Vernons wutverzerrtes Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von Albus' entfernt. Aber Albus Dumbledore blieb ruhig, er strömte eine solche Macht und Kälte bei seinen folgenden Worten aus, dass die Dursleys eine Gänsehaut bekamen. Obwohl er nur leise sprach.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir droht Mr. Dursley. Und ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ihr Sohn all diese Dinge getan hat. Mit Geld können Sie sich keine Absolution erkaufen."

„Wer sind Sie, dass Sie es wagen, so mit mir zu reden?"

„Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts! Ich vermute, dass Ihnen der Name etwas sagt".

Jetzt wurde auch Vernon blass. Er zog seinen Sohn Dudley vom Schoss des „Weihnachtsmannes", kramte das entsprechende Geschenk hervor, zischte Petunia ein „los, weg hier" zu und rauschte mit seiner Familie aber ohne Harry davon.

Gott sei Dank hat niemand der Umstehenden etwas von dem Gespräch mitbekommen. Die Leute wunderten sich nur über den seltsamen, hektischen Aufbruch der Dursleys.

Albus aber musste sich bei den nächsten Kindern sehr zusammenreißen. Zu aufgewühlt waren seine Gedanken und das Schuldgefühl gegenüber Harry wurde immer größer. Was hatte er dem Kleinen nur angetan, in dem er ihn bei diesen Leuten gelassen hatte?

Harry, wo steckte der Junge überhaupt? Albus sah sich um und entdeckte ihn ganz am Schluss der Reihe, er stand dort alleine und wartete geduldig. Schließlich war er an der Reihe und Albus und er waren fast die letzten in der Aula, die anderen Eltern und Kinder hatten sich längst nach Hause begeben.

Albus blinzelte Harry so freundlich wie möglich an, am liebsten hätte er ihn gleich auf den Schoss genommen und umarmt.

„Komm her Harry, du bist der letzte Junge, der heute mit dem Weihnachtsmann sprechen darf."

„Du bist nicht der Weihnachtsmann, es gibt nämlich gar keinen", sagte Harry scheu, bemühte sich aber tapfer, mutig dabei auszusehen. Albus fand dies einfach nur niedlich.

„Sooooo", schmunzelte er, „du glaubst also nicht, dass ich der Weihnachtsmann bin. Und wieso glaubst du das, du musst wissen, ich bin sehr neugierig."

„Betty Meyers und Shaun McLair haben sich neulich in der Schule darüber unterhalten. Alle Weihnachtsmänner sind entweder Onkel, Väter oder Opas oder man kauft sie bei der Agentur. Außerdem ist es unmöglich, dass es einen Weihnachtsmann gibt, denn ich habe noch nie ein Geschenk von ihm zu Weihnachten bekommen."

Kleinlaut und traurig sprach Harry weiter, „Und dann hab ich gesehen, dass Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon die ganzen Geschenke für Dudley aus dem Auto ins Haus geschleppt und im Wohnzimmer versteckt haben."

„Und du hast nie ein Geschenk erhalten?"

„Niemals…nicht mal das kleine Matchbox-Auto, das ich mir so sehr gewünscht hatte."

Albus seufzte tief und zog den traurigen kleinen Kerl zu sich.

„Setz dich auf meinen Schoss und dann unterhalten wir uns ein bisschen. Ach, ich glaube, ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich in meinem Sack!"

Während Albus in dem Geschenkesack wühlte, betrachte Klein-Harry nachdenklich den freundlichen Weihnachtsmann mit dem tollen weißen Bart und den lustigen blauen Augen, die fortwährend im Kerzenlicht funkelten. Schließlich überreichte er Harry das riesige Paket mit der großen Schleife.

„Für dich Harry, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!"

Jetzt war Harry sprachlos, er hatte ein Geschenk bekommen, ein riesiges noch dazu. Was würden Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon dazu sagen? Er hatte plötzlich Angst, dass sie ihm Paket wegnehmen und es Dudley geben würden.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen Sir!"

„Sicher kannst du es annehmen. Es ist deins und am Weihnachtsabend darfst du es öffnen."

„Sir, es geht nicht", Harry jammerte fast, „wenn mein Onkel und meine Tante dieses riesige Paket sehen, werden sie es mir wegnehmen und an Dudley weitergeben."

„Hmmm…ich glaube, dann muss ich ein paar Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen, damit tatsächlich auch nur du mit dem Geschenk etwas anfangen kannst." Und Albus zwinkerte Harry beruhigend zu, drückte ihn liebevoll und murmelte einen Zauberspruch.

Wuuuuush!!! Auf einmal hatte Harry eine nur noch streichholzdosengroße Ausgabe seines Geschenkes in der Hand und staunte Bauklötze.

„Was…wie haben Sie das denn gemacht? Sind Sie ein Zauberer, so wie Mr. Copperfield aus dem Fernsehen?"

„Copperfield? Tut mir leid Harry, aber Mr. Copperfield ist mir nicht bekannt. Allerdings bin ich in der Tat ein Zauberer und sogar ein echter. Das klitzekleine Päckchen legst du am Weihnachtstag unter dem Christbaum und es wird wissen, wann es wieder zu voller Größe wachsen darf. Und noch etwas. Mit dem Geschenk kannst nur du spielen. Wenn jemand anders außer dir es versucht, wird nichts passieren."

Harry war sichtlich beeindruckt. Dieser freundliche alte Mann war tatsächlich ein richtiger Zauberer! Einen solchen Trick hatte er bisher noch nie gesehen. Er steckte das Mini-Päckchen in seine Hosentasche, da holte Albus noch etwas aus seiner Manteltasche für ihn hervor.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du bei der Familie Dursley nicht so glücklich bist, wie du eigentlich sein solltest. Ich möchte dir daher einen Vorschlag machen. Hättest du Lust, mal das Weihnachtsfest ganz anders zu verbringen? In einem großen Schloss mit anderen Kindern, leckerem Festtagsschmaus und einem riesengroßen Weihnachtsbaum? Na…wäre das was für dich?"

„Das wäre wundervoll Sir. Aber wie soll das gehen? Die Dursleys sperren mich höchstens in den Schrank unter der Treppe, wenn ich eine Einladung fürs Schloss bekommen würde."

Harry guckte so traurig, Albus konnte fast die kommenden Tränen sehen.

„Mein lieber Junge, ich hole dich selbstverständlich höchstpersönlich ab und du kannst mir glauben, dein Onkel und deine Tante werden dich nirgendwo einsperren. Hier, nimm dieses Glöckchen. Benutze es immer, wenn du traurig bist oder man dich ärgert. Ich werde kommen und dir helfen, das verspreche ich dir. Auf jeden Fall klingele mit dem Glöckchen am Weihnachtstag, wenn ich dich abholen soll. Es ist verzaubert und ich trage das Gegenstück immer bei mir, damit ich es jederzeit höre."

Ein Strahlen ging über Harrys Gesicht, dass Albus ganz warm ums Herz herum wurde. Er drückte ihn noch mal an sich und setzte ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden ab. Albus wollte gerade mit Harry losgehen, da kam Mr. Douglas herangestürmt. Anscheinend konnte dieser Lehrer nicht normal gehen.

„Ah, Sie sind noch da. Ich habe vorhin vergessen, nach Ihrem Namen zu fragen. Sie waren einfach großartig! Die Eltern waren restlos begeistert und ich möchte Sie gleich wieder für das nächste Jahr bei der Agentur buchen."

Albus war amüsiert über seine neue „Karriere" als Weihnachtsmann. Harry hörte dem Gespräch zwischen seinem Klassenlehrer und dem Zaubererfreund gespannt zu.

„Lieber Mr. Douglas, mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Danke für das Kompliment, ich liebe es, mit Kindern zu arbeiten und habe selber viele Jahre unterrichtet. Aber ich muss sie enttäuschen, leider kann ich Ihnen im nächsten Jahr nicht als Weihnachtsmann zur Verfügung stehen. Ich habe andere Verpflichtungen, wenn Sie verstehen."

Malcolm Douglas wirkte kurz enttäuscht, versuchte aber weiterhin, Albus zu überzeugen.

„Sie waren selber mal Lehrer. Ich verstehe, so ein Ruhestand kann manchmal langweilig werden, wenn man quirlige Kinderscharen gewohnt war."

Albus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er das Wort „Ruhestand" vernahm, sagte aber nichts und lächelte nur leicht. Mr. Douglas musste nicht alles wissen.

„Mr. Douglas, es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muss Harry jetzt nach Hause bringen. Es hat mich gefreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen und vielleicht sehen wir uns ja eines Tages wieder."

Die beiden Männer verabschiedeten sich, Albus zog rasch seine eigenen Kleidungsstücke an und mit Harry an der Hand machte sich Albus auf in Richtung Ligusterweg 4. Während die beiden durch den ruhigen, dunklen Vorort liefen, begann es leise zu schneien und Harry und Albus versuchten mit den Zungen, Schneeflocken zu fangen. Harry kicherte, hüpfte und sprang um Albus herum, der all die kindlichen Spiele ohne Ermüdungserscheinungen mitmachte.

Schließlich kamen sie an Haus Nr. 4 an, für einen Besuch bei Arabella Figg war es leider schon zu spät. Albus wollte nicht, dass der Kleine nachher noch bestraft würde. Harry spürte, dass er sich nun von seinem neuen Freund trennen musste und war traurig darüber. So viel Spaß wie heute hatte er noch nie bisher in seinem Leben gehabt!

Albus bückte sich und streichelte Harry liebevoll über das wuschelige Haar.

„Du merkst schon, es geht ans Abschiednehmen. Sei nicht so traurig Harry, wir sehen uns ja in wenigen Tagen wieder."

„Sir?" schluchzte Harry.

„Nenn mich Albus oder Onkel Albus, ok?"

„Ja…Onkel Albus! Das war der schönste Tag in meinem ganzen Leben. Ich danke Ihn….äh dir, bitte bitte, vergiss mich am Weihnachtsabend nicht!"

Die Tränen liefen dem Kleinen übers Gesicht und Albus kramte ein großes Taschentuch aus seinem Mantel hervor, putzte dem Jungen die Nase, wischte die Tränen ab und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Harry schlang seine kurzen Arme um Albus' Hals und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab.

An der Haustüre setzte Albus den Jungen sanft ab und klingelte. Petunia öffnete und erbleichte, als sie sah, mit wem Harry gekommen war. Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und schubste Harry unfreundlich ins Haus. Dann zischte sie zu Albus, „machen Sie bloss, dass Sie hier verschwinden. Ich will weder Sie noch jemand anderen Ihres missratenen Packs je wieder vor meiner Haustüre sehen. Hauen Sie ab…sofort!"

Petunia wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern knallte die Tür vor Albus' Nase zu.

Langsam drehte sich Albus um, ging mit ruhigen Schritten weiter und verschwand einige Sekunden später spurlos inmitten tanzender Schneeflocken.

Die kommenden Tage bis zum Weihnachtsfest vergingen rasch. Alle waren beschäftigt, Vorbereitungen für das Festessen wurden getroffen, letzte Geschenke gekauft. Das war in Hogwarts nicht anders als in der Muggelwelt.

Harry wurde an diesem Sonntagabend ohne Essen sofort in seinen Schrank unter der Treppe geschickt. Aber es machte ihm diesmal gar nichts aus, denn in wenigen Tagen schon würde er den freundlichen Onkel Albus wieder sehen mit dem langen weißen Bart und den noch längeren weißen Haaren und dem lustigen Blinzeln in den Augen. Sorgfältig versteckte Harry das geschrumpfte Päckchen hinter den Schulbüchern und schaute sich das kleine Glöckchen genauer an. Es war silberfarben und kaum größer als ein Fingerhut. Außen konnte Harry ein Wappen erkennen, wo oben in großen Buchstaben „Hogwarts" darauf stand. Mit dem Glöckchen in der Hand schlief Harry glücklich an diesem Abend ein.

Mr. Douglas erlebte eine große Überraschung am Montag. Er wollte gerade bei der Arbeitsagentur anrufen, die die Weihnachtsmänner vermittelt und sich bedanken für diesen hervorragenden Mitarbeiter, da klingelte das Telefon in seinem Büro. Es war die Agentur, sie entschuldigten sich tausendmal, weil der angekündigte Mitarbeiter nicht gekommen ist. Der Mann hatte einen leichten Unfall gehabt und musste ins Krankenhaus, so dass er erst viel später seinen Arbeitgeber informieren konnte. Mr. Douglas war ganz perplex. Wer war dann dieser Albus Dumbledore? Auf seine Frage hin, konnte ihm die Agenturmitarbeiterin keine Antwort geben. Einen Albus Dumbledore gab es nicht in ihrer Kartei. Zufälle gibt es, dachte Malcolm. Seltsam fand er das alles schon, aber wahrscheinlich war der freundliche ältere Herr einfach nur ein Besucher, ja ganz genau. Er hatte ziemlich lange mit Harry Potter gesprochen und könnte dessen Großvater gewesen sein. Mr. Douglas gab sich mit seiner selbst geschaffenen Erklärung zufrieden und ging wieder seinem Tagwerk nach.

Albus Dumbledore dachte die nächsten Tage nach, er dachte sogar sehr viel nach. Immer wieder sah er die großen grünen Augen des kleinen Harry vor sich, die Freude in ihnen als er das Geschenk bekam, die Traurigkeit als sie sich am Ligusterweg verabschiedeten. Und je mehr er nachdachte, desto sicherer war er sich, dass er damals vor sechs Jahren einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er traf eine Entscheidung, die diesen Fehler hoffentlich wieder wettmachen würde.

Endlich war es soweit! „Willkommen Weihnachtsmorgen", rief Harry fröhlich vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer und wusch sich heute besonders gründlich. Denn es war der große Tag, er würde Onkel Albus wieder sehen.

Den ganzen Tag über herrschte bei den Dursleys geschäftiges Treiben, es wurde der Baum geschmückt, der Puter vorbereitet, Kuchen gebacken und eine riesige Anzahl von Geschenken für Dudley unter und neben dem Baum platziert. Harry wurde immer wieder von seiner Tante oder seinem Onkel bei Seite gescheucht, als wäre er nur ein lästiges Dekorationsstück. Natürlich war bei all diesen Päckchen kein einziges für Harry dabei.

Gegen Abend legte er sein winziges Päckchen in einer freien Ecke neben dem Baum und die Bescherung ging los. Harry setzte sich in eine Ecke gegenüber dem Weihnachtsbaum, beobachtete das Päckchen und leider ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, auch Dudley beim Auspacken zuzusehen. Gierig schnappte dieser sich jedes der Geschenke und riss sie ungeduldig auf. Wenn ihm gefiel was er sah, grunzte er laut, gefiel es ihm nicht, schob er es achtlos in die Ecke. Petunia packte das Papier zusammen und freute sich über das technische Verständnis ihres Jungen.

Sie flötete verzückt, „Vernon, unser kleiner Duddispatz wird bestimmt mal Ingenieur. Schau mal wie süß. Er hat das Feuerwehrauto auseinander gebaut und studiert gerade die Funktion."

Harry glaubte es nicht, sein blöder Cousin machte als erstes sein Spielzeug kaputt und seine Mutter lobte ihn noch dafür. Hätte er, Harry das gemacht, wäre bestimmt eine Tracht Prügel fällig gewesen.

Plötzlich entdeckte der mittlerweile gelangweilte Dudley (alle Geschenke waren ausgepackt) das klitzekleine Päckchen von Harry.

„Was ist das denn? Ey, da steht Harry drauf! Ich lach mich schlapp, dass ist ja kaum größer als ne Streichholzschachtel. Hier schnapp Versager!" Dudley schmiss Harry das kleine Päckchen mit fiesem Grinsen zu.

Plötzlich passierte es! Kaum hatte Harry sein Geschenk gefangen, fing es wieder an zu wachsen und Harry packte es ganz ehrfürchtig aus. Die Dursleys glotzten derweil, als hätte ein Außerirdischer ihr Wohnzimmer betreten.

Harry war glücklich! Vor ihm stand die tollste Lokomotive, die er je gesehen hatte, mit Dampf, Lichtern und allen Geräuschen, die auch eine große Lokomotive macht. Auf dem Schild an der Lok stand „Hogwarts-Express". Er stellte die Lok auf den Boden ab und sagte nur „fahr los Eisenbahn." Und schon dampfte die kleine Lok mit kräftigem Tuten ab!

Dudleys kleine Schweineaugen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er die prachtvolle Lokomotive sah. Die wollte er haben, koste es was es wolle. Er packte die Lok und schrie „die gehört mir. Ich will nicht, dass Harry die bekommt. Mum, Dad macht was."

Er schrie, trampelte und zeterte und bemerkte gar nicht, dass die Lok nicht mehr dampfte, leuchtete oder Geräusche machte.

Harry weinte, er wollte nicht, dass man ihm sein einziges Geschenk wegnahm, das auch noch von Onkel Albus war.

„Du hast es kaputt gemacht. Gib mir die Eisenbahn wieder, sie gehört mir. Es stand mein Name auf dem Paket."

Harry stürzte sich auf Dudley und er riss ihm die Lok aus den Händen. Sobald Harry die Lok anfasste, erwachte diese wieder zu neuem Leben und blinkte, tutete und dampfte.

Dudley schrie immer lauter und Petunia wusste nicht, wie sie ihren Liebling beruhigen sollte.

Schließlich griff Vernon ein „du undankbarer kleiner Bastard. Gib meinem Sohn sofort die Lokomotive oder ich sorge eigenhändig dafür, dass nur noch kleine Stücke von ihr übrig bleiben." Drohend stand er dabei mit hochrotem Kopf vor dem kleinen Harry, der mit zitternden Armen die Lok festhielt. Schließlich reichte er sie Onkel Vernon, denn er wollte nicht, dass die schöne Eisenbahn zerstört wurde.

Und wieder stellte die Lokomotive all ihre Aktivitäten ein. Dudley und Vernon rüttelten und schüttelten die Lok, zogen mal hier und mal da aber es passierte absolut nichts!

Schließlich war Dudley gelangweilt und Vernon sauer und er fragte Harry, woher er den Schrott hätte.

„Onkel Albus hat sie mir geschenkt", sagte Harry sehr leise und traurig. Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen herunter.

„WAS?", schrie Vernon, „du hast das Ding von diesem Freak und sagst es erst jetzt? Freundchen ich warne dich. Schleppe nie wieder was von diesem verdammten Zaubererpack in mein Haus oder du wirst den Tag verfluchen, wo wir dich hier aufgenommen haben."

Harry verfluchte diesen Tag insgeheim schon lange, aber das sagte er lieber nicht. Er wollte nur noch weg, alleine sein.

Sein Onkel nahm die hübsche kleine Eisenbahn, öffnete die Haustüre und schmiss das Spielzeug mit hohem Bogen aus dem Haus.

„Und wage ja nicht, du missratener Balg, das Ding wieder reinzuholen. Verschwinde aus meinen Augen, Weihnachtsessen findet für dich nicht statt."

Harry floh weinend aus dem Zimmer und versteckte sich in seinem Schrank. Er schluchzte leise und wäre am liebsten raus gerannt, hätte sein Geschenk aufgehoben und wäre weggelaufen…egal wohin, Hauptsache weg. Da fiel ihm das Glöckchen ein! Er kramte es aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und ließ es bimmeln. Hoffentlich hört Onkel Albus es, hoffentlich kommt er bald, dachte der Junge und wartete ungeduldig auf ein Zeichen.

Albus hörte tatsächlich das Bimmeln des Glöckchens und brach unverzüglich auf, um den kleinen Harry wie versprochen abzuholen.

Nach einigen Minuten schellte es an der Tür der Dursleys. Harry lauschte und hörte, wie Petunia zur Tür ging und sie öffnete.

„Was erlauben Sie sich! Ich hatte Ihnen doch verboten…Aaaaaahhhhh, was machen Sie da? VERNON!" kreischte Petunia. Offensichtlich war Onkel Albus da, dachte Harry und sein Herz machte einen großen Hüpfer.

Albus Dumbledore, diesmal nicht in Muggelkleidung, sondern in einer wunderbar prachtvollen nachtblauen Samtrobe, über und über mit goldenen Sternen bestickt und einem dazu passenden Zaubererhut, hatte Petunia einfach beiseite geschoben und stand nun im Flur.

„Ich wollte Harry abholen. Ich hatte es ihm versprochen, dass wir Weihnachten zusammen feiern und ich ihm Schloss Hogwarts zeige", sagte Albus ganz ruhig.

„Ach ich habe auf der Straße diese Lok gefunden. Sie war mein Geschenk an Harry und es wäre doch schade um das schöne Spielzeug, wenn es von einem Auto überfahren würde."

Die Dursleys gaben keinen Mucks von sich, denn sie hatten Angst. Magie machte ihnen Angst, weil sie es nicht verstanden. Währenddessen öffnete sich die Schranktür unter der Treppe und Harry kam heraus.

„ONKEL ALBUS, DU BIST HIER!" rief er freudig und rannte auf Albus zu, der ihn schnappte, auf den Arm nahm und fest an sich drückte.

„Klar bin ich hier mein Junge, ich halte immer was ich verspreche. Komm, lass uns gehen. Hogwarts wartet auf dich", sagte Albus lächelnd zu Harry.

Vernon Dursley war mittlerweile aus seiner Starre erwacht und hatte endgültig genug von diesem verdammten Dumbledore.

„WENN SIE JETZT MIT HARRY HIER RAUS GEHEN", brüllte er los, „DANN BRAUCHEN SIE IHN GAR NICHT MEHR ZURÜCK BRINGEN. WIR WOLLEN NICHTS MIT EUCH VERDAMMTEM ZAUBERERPACK ZU TUN HABEN!"

Harry zitterte in Albus' Armen und klammerte sich ganz fest an ihn. Vernon sah aus, als wollte er auf Albus losgehen. Er stürmte vor aber kurz bevor er Albus erreichte, erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Panik stieg in Vernon hoch, denn er konnte zwar die Augen bewegen aber sonst nichts. Petunia und Dudley erging es ähnlich.

Albus schaute Petunia und Vernon Dursley in die Augen, bevor er sagte, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Leider musste ich zu dieser Maßnahme greifen, damit Sie mir zuhören. Vor gut sechs Jahren habe ich Ihnen den kleinen Harry, den Sohn Ihrer Schwester Petunia, zur Pflege gegeben in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm gut geht und er ein bisschen geliebt wird. Ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht und traurig, dass weder das eine noch das andere eingetreten ist. Sie behandeln den Jungen schlechter als die meisten Menschen ihre Haustiere."

Albus hielt kurz inne und beruhigte den leise schluchzenden Harry auf seinem Arm. Dieses Gespräch war eigentlich nichts für Kinderohren aber er würde später mit ihm darüber reden.

„Mich allerdings trifft auch einen Teil der Schuld, denn ich hätte mich eher um Harry kümmern müssen. Er hat viel zu viel Zeit hier verbracht. In den letzten Tagen habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, Harry für immer mitzunehmen nach Hogwarts, falls er das möchte."

Bei diesen Worten blinzelte Albus den Jungen über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg fragend an.

„Ja Onkel Albus", flüsterte Harry leise, „ich möchte mit dir nach Hogwarts geben und für immer bei dir bleiben. Ich hab dich sehr lieb." Kleine Glückstränen tropften in Albus' Bart.

Albus strahlte den Jungen an und küsste liebevoll seine Stirn.

„Ich glaub, wir müssen los Harry. Auf Hogwarts wartet man auf uns. Ohne den Schulleiter kann das Weihnachtsfest nicht starten und meine Kolleginnen und Kollegen freuen sich sehr, dich endlich kennen zu lernen Harry."

Mit einer Handbewebung erlöste er die Dursleys von ihrer Starre und verließ zusammen mit dem glücklichen Harry das Haus.

Es schneite und die dicken Flocken tanzten so fröhlich, als wüssten sie, was heute hier geschehen ist.

Harry erlebte das schönste Weihnachtsfest seines Lebens.

Albus verschwand mit Harry auf dem Arm in ein neues, glücklicheres Leben.

Fröhliche Weihnachten!!


End file.
